


You really look like a twelve year old when you`re shaven

by SlickesGirl



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chris Hemsworth and Tom Holland centric, Embarrassed Tom, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Most of them are only mentioned for about a sentence, Other castmembers are not mentioned by name, Tom Holland has a babyface, Tom is the cast´s baby, cute Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickesGirl/pseuds/SlickesGirl
Summary: "When he is clean shaven, bless him, Tom Holland looks about 12 and the bar didn't think he was old enough to grab a beer, so we had to get it for him," Hemsworth said. "So, while he might be an Avenger and he might help save the world, he doesn’t look old enough to get a beer."A work of fiction about this interview!





	You really look like a twelve year old when you`re shaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom so please be nice :) 
> 
> I couldn´t get over this interview because that´s just hilarious and I really hoped someone would write about this… Since nobody did, I decided to take this on myself but I would really like to read a ff over this from a more experienced writer, so if you know someone who wrote about this or is willing to write about this interview let me know ^^
> 
> https://comicbook.com/marvel/2018/04/23/avengers-infinity-war-chris-hemsworth-bought-tom-hollands-drinks/

Tom was absolutely mortified. “But Sir, I`m 21! I am allowed to drink alcohol!”  
The bartender was giving him a pitying look but didn´t let himself be swayed. “Kid”; Tom gave him a glare at that, which the man did not seem to notice at all, “I was once your age as well and wanted to be cool drinking alcohol when you´re not allowed to but I will not risk my job for selling alcohol to a minor. I´m sorry but if you can´t show me an ID which proves me wrong and shows me that you´re as old as you say you are I will not give you any alcohol at all!” Tom scoffed at that because this was getting ridiculous. He is a fully grown man at the age of 21 and even if he would be 18 he could still get a beer in England anyway. Screw the US and their law that you can only drink alcohol if you´re 21. It just makes no sense! Why would you be allowed to drive the car with 16 when you´re not even allowed to consume alcohol under the age of 21. Tom decided to try it one last time which got the same result and he slowly sulked back to the table where the whole Avengers 4 movie cast was sitting after a long day of filming parts of the movie. 

Just as he was almost there he ran into a brick wall which came out of nowhere... Well obviously not literally a brick wall but Chris Hemsworth´s body may as well be one with the way he is built. “Ow”, Tom mumbled while rubbing his forehead where it collided with the other man´s collarbone. And wasn´t that just really embarrassing... Before he could dwell on the height difference even more he heard a laugh from above him. “I`m sorry kid” he heard and then a hand started ruffling his hair. Giving a whine at that he tried to swat the annoying hand away. “I spent an hour on styling my hair just right and you´re making it look awful”. It came out more pitiful than intended and it drew another huffed laugh from Chris. “”Sorry,sorry”

After a short pause between both man Tom heard a questioning noise before Hemsworth asked him:”Wait, where is your drink? I thought you wanted to get yourself a drink?” Tom could only hope that the other man was not going to tell the other cast members. It was already embarrassing enough as it is with him being the "baby of the cast" as the others liked to say but just the thought of the others knowing, especially Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie, made him shudder. They would have a field day with him. They were obviously joking around with him, just as he did himself with his younger brothers, but he didn´t need to give them even more things to tease him about. With that thought in mind he decided to try to lie his way out of this disaster. “Oh, I... uhm... I decided to not get one, because I... I didn´t feel like it” It came out pretty awkward and Tom wanted to hit himself. He was an actor, he should be able to lie to one of his coworkers. 

“Are you ok? Are you sick? Is someone bothering you? Do I have to talk to someone for you?” Hemsworth asked him. “No, it´s not that.” Feeling bad for making his older friend worry Tom decided to confess. “It´s just... you know... imayhaveforgottenmyidinmytrailerandthebartenderthinksimstillaminorsohedidn´twanttogivemealcoholbecausehedoesn´twanttolosehisjob” he said all in one breath. Looking up he saw the other man trying to make sense of what he heard before a big grin broke out on his face. “Awwww Tom, that´s so hilarious. Poor baby” he cooed before tugging him even closer to his body. Knowing that trying to escape the embrace was useless he just accepted his fate and stayed put. “I`m so going to tell this the others. Our cast baby got mistaken as a minor who isn´t allowed to get alcohol.” Hemsworth managed to get out before he started laughing again. Tom gave him a glare which was about as intimidating for Chris as a puppy. “Come on, I´m going to get you a beer.” he said, “Or do you want to have juice? I´m sure the bartender is willing to give you one as well” he teased. “Haha” Tom grumbled but he started following him to the bar.

Getting to the bar, the bartender asked Chris much to Tom´s chagrin if he was sure that Tom was old enough to drink alcohol. Clearly hiding a laugh the older man told him that the younger one was really 21 and allowed to drink and the bartender finally gave him a beer for the boy who was completely red in the face because of how embarrassed he was. He nodded at the bartender when he apologized for not believing him and sidled up next to Chris.  
“You could not tell the others?” he pleaded already knowing that it was useless. “No way. I´m not keeping this to my myself. It´s too hilarious not to share!” the bigger man laughed. Sulking Tom walked next to him and arrived at the table. Only a few cast members looked up- too absorbed into one of RDJ´s stories to look who´s coming back. His hope that nobody would be interested enough in this embarrassing story of his vanished when Robert finished just as he sat back down. Sending a last pleading look at Chris Hemsworth he knew he lost already when he saw the smirk on the other man´s face. Curling up as best as he could he just tried to disappear when Chris started out with: “You guys just missed the funniest thing ever! Tom just managed to confirm his place as the cast baby”

All the attention was on him now and he said: “I just ran into Tom on my way to the bar.” A few glanced at Tom but he was desperately trying to hide behind his hands, “he walked straight into me without looking where he was going”, a few laughter were heard and Tom swore he heard Jeremy Renner at the opposite end of the table mumble fondly: “As always!”. “So he was really red and I thought that he is maybe not feeling well but he told me the best thing ever! He said that he forgot his ID in his trailer and that the bartender wouldn´t believe that he was 21. In the end I had to buy him the beer, the bartender thought he is still a minor”. At the end everyone was laughing and Chris Evans started cooing at his younger coworker who was sitting next to him.

The whole evening one of the older actors had to buy him drinks. He was mortified each time, blushing like mad and making the teasing even worse. He was sure that he never got so many hair ruffles or cheek squeezes before in his life. A few hours later when the teasing was getting less and less Anthony Mackie, of course it had to be him, said: “You know Tom, you really look like a twelve year old when you are shaven!” It made the whole cast laugh again and Tom could only groan in embarrassment. He´s never going to hear the end of this!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that´s it. I had a lot of fun writing this even though I don´t think it´s that good. As I said, I hope someone writes About this with more experience than I have. 
> 
> English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes please let me know in a nice way. I´m trying my best but I´m proof reading this myself so I can´t say for sure that there are no mistakes :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
